


Stone

by Valyssia



Series: Empty Spaces [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyssia/pseuds/Valyssia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The grave touches her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonyphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dragonyphoenix).



Even in darkness, the stone glistens. My fingertips slide down its polished surface. Edges catch. The words ‘devoted’ and ‘beloved’ grate my skin.

Dank cool earth bleeds through my jeans. I sit, numb, waiting, pondering…

_Why?_

His approach rattles my nerves long before he arrives.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he whispers, resting his hand on my shoulder.

That’s what he always says with his touch, cold and smooth like stone. Sallow skin, sallow heart…

Where then? The floor of his crypt, an alley, a condemned house…what would make him happy?

Stiffening to smother a cringe, I mumble, “I know.”


End file.
